Curiosity Killed the Cat
by QueenoftheDarkMoon04
Summary: Curiosity and Stubbornness. I've always thought these attributes were good things. I mean, what could go wrong? They're quite a pair after all. Now, I'm not so sure, for those led me to a situation where I might meet death earlier than I expected. Scorpius/Rose Multi-chap.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, and the dead cat.

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

**Prologue**

_**Curiosity**_  
_[kyoo r-ee-os-i-tee]_

1\. The desire to learn or know about anything; inquisitiveness.  
2\. A strong desire to know or learn something.

I, Rose Weasley, have always been a curious child. And this was always a good thing. Curiosity leads to questions, questions leads to answers, and answers leads to knowledge. After all, "Knowledge _is _power."

My parents, especially my father, have always taken pride on this "amazing" attribute of mine. Who? What? When? Why? My mother likes answering all those questions while my father prefers the outcome of those questions like that one time I was so curious on how my mother levitated that "box of memories," as she called it (a box of journals she kept all over the years), that I asked Mum, Dad (though I try not to since he gets irritated if I ask too much), Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry. Well, let's just say that I was able to levitate things not heavier than I can carry at the age of 8 (of course, with the help of an invented wand that I got for my birthday from Uncle George. It can be used for easy charms and spells and is used for early practice of kids younger than 11).

If I were my daughter, I would have been proud of me. I was only able to learn the levitating charm because the Ministry of Magic banned/confiscated it. I think they felt it was too dangerous to entrust wands to kids.

_**Stubborn**_  
_[ˈstə-bərn]_

1\. Having or showing dogged determination not to change one's attitude or position on something, especially in spite of good arguments or reasons to do so.  
2\. Refusing to change your ideas or to stop doing something.

Stubbornness. Now that's one thing. See, I'm pretty stubborn too. I swear I got this from my Mum. Actually, I got both from her. So if a question forms in my head, I'll crawl the depths of hell to get my answer, the answer I accept, the answer I want, the answer I need. I think this is the one my Dad isn't so fond of. It reminds me of the reasons of his bickers with Mum. Both are too stubborn. Anyways, this "Stubbornness" of mine got me into trouble. Troubles, actually. I wouldn't want to go there. Let's just say one situation initiated by my stubbornness led to me in the attic for an hour, James crying, and Al traumatized.

I've always thought these attributes were good things. I mean, what could go wrong? They're quite a pair after all. Now, I'm not so sure, for those led me to a situation where I might meet death earlier than I expected.

Throw a curious Rose, an interesting Scorpius, a neglecting Al, a lovely Mum, a helpful Lily, and an unhelpful Dad (I swear it's his entire fault) and you get friends, drama, Quidditch, school, stress and a dead cat.

I just hope, after all this, it's not me who's gonna be the dead cat.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, I liked writing this one. I just hope it was enough to catch your attention, and introduce you to the story. This is my first attempt on a multi-chap Fanfiction so don't expect much. Reviews and criticism are much appreciated.**

**I would also like to know which house you think Rose will belong: a curious Ravenclaw or a Stubborn Gryffindor.**

**I won't upload until I get at least 3 answers on the question above.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**~ QueenoftheDarkMoon04)**


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hogwarts Express and much less anything.

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

Today is the day I'm finally going to Hogwarts! I'm Rose Weasley and saying that I'm excited is a massive understatement! Nothing would probably get me down or worried!

"If you're not Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Dad said, "but no pressure." _Whaaat?_

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Al looked solemn. I'm sure I did too.

"He doesn't mean it," Mum and Aunt Ginny said.

_I hope so._

"Look who it is."

I turned away from a petrified Al to see who Dad was referring to. I'm not quite sure who to look at because of the flock of people scurrying around.

"So that's little Scorpius," Dad said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

_Why?_

_And who? Hmm… Scorpius. Scorpius. That's a funny name. I remember Dad saying something about him. Scorpius… Who names their kid Scorpius? That sounds like a broomstick corporation. I feel sorry for the kid._

"Ron for heaven's sake," Mum said, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

_Why? _I looked around and saw a familiar face._ Dra – Dragon Malfoy was it? Hmm… Explains why the kid's called 'Scorpius.' His Dad's a dragon and he's a broomstick. It has a nice ring on it, right? _

"You're right, sorry" said Ron, but he added, "don't get too friendly with him, though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

And again, _Why?_

_How unusual for me to forget. I'm sure I saw Dragon in an article that Dad showed us when he was talking about him. I didn't quite catch what he said for I was too preoccupied by a butterfly that was wandering around the house. Normally, I would listen but the subject felt boring as Dad was rambling on about Dragon and the Malfoys being featured in a magazine whereas he wasn't. But hey, the butterfly was quite pretty too. It was blue and it had the same shade as the eyes of— not the point._

"Hey!" I hear James yell but I was too occupied to listen to what he said next. I looked at the mini-Dragon and saw excitement in his sparkling blue eyes. He seemed normal, like any new student, like any boy, but then, _why?_

_Why would my Dad tell me to beat him in every test?_

_Why would my Dad try turn us against each other before we even met?_

_Why shouldn't I get too friendly with him?_

_Why?_

* * *

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Hugo!" I yelled as the train started to move. Mum was crying in Dad's shoulder and Hugo looked like he was about to cry. It didn't seem like it was because he would miss me but rather out of jealousy that I finally get to Hogwarts. I gave my family and a final wave and settled down my seat.

I glanced at Al, who was looking excited and at the same time terrified.

"We're actually leaving," I sighed, fully realizing for the first time that we were going to be away from home for months.

"I'm going to miss them," he said, sadly.

"Yeah, me too…"

I made a move to get a book from my trunk, but at the same time the compartment door slid open so I forced myself down my seat.

"Mind if we share?" Two boys stood by the door chastely, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Al shrugged.

"I'm Oliver Williams," the brunette said, "and this is Jack Turner," referring to the blonde kid.

"Al Potter."

"Rose Weasley."

After they had settled down, I stood to take my book. I love books, really, from the touch of the leather and the smell of parchments to the content of enchanting stories and engaging facts that you may never want to put them down. The feeling of getting lost in a book, it makes you want to escape the harshness of reality. Books are a means of escape.

"—Rose?"

I snapped out of my world and looked up from my book.

"I'm sorry, what?" I bookmarked my page and settled it down.

"We were just talking about which house we want to be in," Oliver said, "and we asked you where you want."

_I don't really 'want' to be placed anywhere. Plus, the point of sorting is for you to be placed in where you belong, not what you want… is what I wanted to say but…_

"Gryffindor," I replied, short and straightforward, "though Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

I opened my book again to resume reading. This would be considered rude and cold but I was fairly nervous of making new friends. After an "Er, okay," from Oliver, they continued their conversation, leaving me in my world. They didn't make any more efforts to talk to me which was fine. I didn't really belong with boys and Quidditch as it is their topic as of the moment. Al was understandable as he had experienced my wraths when interrupted in reading a good book.

After moments of forcing myself to read in a moving train (which was hard and making me dizzy), I went to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke with a start. Dark aura was filing the compartment. Boys were asleep. I hope. Everything was silent until—

"—Hahaha! That's hilarious," I hear Jack burst out laughing. Aww… Come on; leave the girl to wish for an adventure. Rolling my eyes inwardly, I tried to go back to sleep.

"Rose," _Al Potter, if I wasn't awake, you could have earned a beating from waking me up._

"Erhumm?" Classic. I couldn't act to save a life. Oh well.

"Trolley's here," good thing that Al's dense, "We should eat."

**I** had lunch silently. So obviously the boys were quiet. As irritable as I am, I went out. Gracefully.

"Where are you going?" Al had asked.

"The bathroom," I had said. Of course, it gave the effect I wanted so I was satisfied by the time I was outside.

On my walk, I saw Molly reading by the hallways, James and Fred in a compartment looking absolutely hilarious, and… Scorpius Malfoy… by the hallways. How sad. I had to pass through him of course so it wasn't actually easy to avoid his eyes that quite lost its spark. They were blue-grey, same excitement was present but… the spark was lost. It's like reality was brought upon him, the same thing that would happen when a child's innocence is lost.

* * *

The encounter in the hallways ignited my curiosity. _Why? _

_Why would my Dad tell me to beat him in every test?_

_Why would my Dad try turn us against each other before we even met?_

_Why shouldn't I get too friendly with him?_

Those questions stayed at the back of my mind during the train ride. And it wasn't going to disappear until I get the answers.

The train finally came to a halt reminding me of what is to come next.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, it looks like the sorting will occur in the next chapter. What do you people write in an A/N anyway? Anyhow, yay? I don't bloody know. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**~QueenoftheDarkMoon04)**


	3. Swimming? Not fun

**Disclaimer: **This website is called Fanfiction, and I'm a fan of Harry Potter, figure it out.

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

_The train finally came to a halt reminding me of what is to come next._

"Hagrid!" I heard Al call our big burly friend. Hagrid looks big as an elephant and is as sweet as a cute little rabbit. Don't tell anybody I said that though. Even if I hadn't, well I thought of it, but does that count?

"Al! Rose!" he exclaimed in joy of seeing us and gave us a bone-crushing hug. I have never felt the importance of air until now as I struggled for it.

"Heya, Hagrid," I choked out.

"Well," and… Hagrid rambles on. Not actually but I assume he and Al had a mini reunion to catch with each other. I assumed because my head and eyes traveled somewhere else. I noticed that all the higher years weren't near any of us. Then I remembered, they were supposed to ride "horseless" carriages. Sooo… My curiosity leaped and of course I went to see— no, investigate these.

I found one carriage that was isolated, probably because it was in a place by the forest and it was a bit too dark to anybody's liking— except my curiosity of course. So obviously I approached it, around it, until I was by the front. Hmm. I saw nothing. Any logical person would turn back and be contented with their life. Well, I may be logical _but… _there's always the 'but' that made me reach out my hands, trying to feel something. My hands then felt a surface, a _bony _surface to be exact. It felt something like the ribs, _its ribs. _Then it moved. Up high. And I heard a flap of wings and a strange shriek from the invisible being in front of me.

A moment later, my butt was on the ground and my right forearm had scratches of an animal. And guess what? _It bloody hurts._ I figured that was enough _investigating _so I ran back to the others.

* * *

Almost everybody was settled in a boat when I came back, even Al— _that git_. He forgot about me and rode with Hagrid, Oliver and Jack. I should really stop cursing. I already did it twice today. My Mum would be so disappointed. I blame Dad. He does it all the time.

Anyway, I somehow landed myself with Scorpius Malfoy and a girl in the same boat. Future loners I tell you. Believe me, I can tell. Let me mentally introduce you to them. You know Scorpius Malfoy, he has blonde hair that you can sell, and eyes that are blue or gray… or blue-gray. I can't make up my mind about this if his eyes don't stay in one color. The girl, whose name I don't know because I didn't ask (or she didn't ask mine), was a brunette with hair tied in low twin tails, had glasses over her intelligent grey eyes, and a cute mole between her eyes. The other girl was a red-head, curious and stubborn at all times. Her name was Rose Weasley.

The three of us didn't utter a sound in the entire trip. If we (mainly I) completed the trip. Malfoy was had the same demeanor at the train, while the girl was anticipating the view of the castle to come up. Well, so was I, but it took so long for someone like me so I let my eyes roam around until it fell below where the lake shone from the moonlight. It was beautiful.

I made a movement to reach out my right hand and touched the wet surface of the water. It was cold. I folded up my sleeve and saw my bleeding scar. I scurried around and placed my arm deeper so it would reach the wound.

I would love to say that a little while later, the castle appeared for our eyes to feast on. I would probably say something like 'The sight's ineffable' or something. But I'm afraid my curiosity got me to trouble again.

What happened a little while later was I being dragged down the bottom of the lake, hitting my head onto something, and then losing my consciousness from the force (or the loss of blood or the lack of air, take your pick).

Details? Fine.

While I was washing my bloody wound, something grabbed my hand. It was not a human's hand, a merman's hand, or a tentacle. I had no idea what it was but it scared the heck out of me. The thing is… It didn't just grab me out of fun, 'it' dragged me down with 'it', leaving me surprised and wide-eyed. Even if I was wide-eyed under water, I certainly didn't see it. By this time, I was already losing my consciousness. I was out of breath. Now this was really the time that I felt the importance of air.

I didn't see anything by the time I hit my head onto something.

Then everything became black.

* * *

Luckily, I didn't die from that. This happens at least once a year (Me being stubbornly curious, thus living in St. Mungos half the time). Though this time, I woke up in a very different environment.

"Miss Weasley?" I hear a familiar voice. _God, my head hurts. _

"Hmm?" I slowly opened my eyes to see, "Aunt Hannah?"

"Yes, dear, now drink this potion. It'll make you feel better," Geh— tastes awful, "and it's Madam Longbottom," she smiled.

"Wha— what happened? Where am I? Why—"I rambled on my worries.

"Don't worry, dear," she sits down the chair by my bed, "I'll tell you everything."

My eyes widened and worries filled my head as Au— Madam Longbottom explained everything that happened.

I mentally paced as she ended. I was out for a week! A whole WEEK! How about the sorting? My classes? Oh my god, I am so in trouble.

Apparently, I was dragged by a Grindylow and someone alerted Hagrid of me taking a swim. Hagrid called the first teacher he saw that so happened to be Professor Longbottom. Both of them joined me in my swimming escapade and saw me slowly rising, with a trail of blood following my head. They saved me and placed me in the Hospital Wing, where I am now.

Some of my cousins visited me once in a while. My parents came to visit last Saturday but returned home for work and after they saw that I was alright. By 'alright' I meant alive and breathing. The sorting occurred without me and I will be sorted the moment I would be deemed fine, which would be by tonight I guess. As everybody was in their last class this week, I was left alone in the Hospital Wing.

Madam Longbottom told me to stay and rest for a while until dinner tonight, where I'll be sorted. I sighed. Getting injured twice without even being able to arrive at Hogwarts, that has to be a record.

I sighed.

* * *

Al came to visit me this afternoon and told me to visit Professor Longbottom. He just gave me a little speech that he said to the others before their sorting and led me to the Great Hall.

'_God, how embarrassing,' _I thought as I walked in the middle of the long tables. Silence then murmurs filled the Great Hall. I caught Al's eyes and he gave me an encouraging smile.

I took a long breath as Professor Longbottom called my name for sorting. I sat at on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

'_Another Weasley, eh,' _it started while I raised an eyebrow, _'Hm… Curious. Perfect for Ravenclaw…' Why do I sense a 'but'? '…but also stubborn.' _It chuckled. '_Well, your curiosity is nothing without your stubbornness.'_

"Better be—"

'_Wait!'_ I mentally shouted, _'What do you mean my curiosity is nothing without my stubbornness?'_…and curiosity strikes again.

'_Exactly that,' it replied._

_Whaaat?_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Oh. Just oh._

I walked towards Al in the Gryffindor table as the students and teachers gave a polite applause. I looked around and saw Jack and Oliver with Al, Scorpius Malfoy in Slytherin and the girl in Ravenclaw. Just the people I remember seeing last week. I didn't bother looking for my family as the majority of them are in Gryffindor. Dinner (more like a feast) popped up and we ate.

* * *

You would have thought everything was fine. Things were going to be back to normal. And it did. Just not for me. After a week of being left out in class, I had to do all the assignments they had and for the next week in the weekend, leaving my Saturday stuck in the library all day. On Sunday, I was tired and asleep until noon. I unpacked for the rest of the day and met my lovely roommates at night before I plopped down my bed again.

My roommates were friendly but it stopped there. We had little conversations from the accident, family, and school but nothing more. We were friends but made no effort to be best friends.

The next day, I was hoping to hang out with Al but it seems that he wanted to be with his new friends rather than me. Everybody was in circles. Not going round and round but they were indeed part of a circle. Al, Oliver and Jack, there's my roommates, and practically everybody with the exception of loners such as me. I wasn't really lonely, just in need of a friend that would be beside me until the end. I've got Al but Al's got somebody else.

I guess I missed out a lot in that past week. I missed my chance of making lifelong friends and thus, the start of my Hogwarts life alone.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Sorry if it's a bit short. I promise the next of the next chapter will be longer. I hope. I'm not good a this. I wanted to post this yesterday but I wasn't able to. But there you go the start and reason for tomorrow (or the next chapters in my story). I might jump to their higher years where the story will continue from their first year. Expect the next chapter in Thursday or Friday. Reviews are much appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**~QueenoftheDarkMoon04) **


	4. First, Second, and Third

**Disclaimer: **It's a disclaimer!

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

*First Year*

Thing were fine so far. Other than the fact that I'm running late for Potions because I didn't notice the time, it's been good. I lived through my first week by hanging out with Al, Jack, and Oliver. We eat together, go to classes together, but not study together or hang out in free time together. I prefer studying alone, though there were times where they would ask me for help with schoolwork, and my free time is too precious to waste on talks about Quidditch wherein I would rather read a good book somewhere.

I was in the Library as usual, catching up with my classmates for the time lost in that week. I was doing my Charms essay that was due tomorrow and lost track of time. Madam Pince kicked me out for forgetting lunch. Seriously, that old woman is beyond my comprehension.

Anyhow, I figured I wouldn't be able to survive a two-hour Potions class without lunch so I visited the Kitchens for a small bite that I can carry to the dungeons. Yum!

"… You don't belong here," somebody spat as I made a turn to a corridor, "_Malfoy."_

_Malfoy? As far as I remember there was only one Malfoy in this school. _I hid from their sight.

"I don't think that's for you to decide," he retorted/murmured under his breath.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" the older guy demanded, yet Malfoy stayed quiet. Silence… I didn't know what was going on and curiosity got the better of me so I sneaked a peak.

"I'll make you wish you have never been born," I gasped. The guy was beating up Malfoy!

Oh God, I didn't know bullying exists here! Nonetheless, the muggle way, with fists and everything! The guy heard my gasp and noticed my presence so he stopped and left before murmuring a, "We aren't done, _Malfoy."_

I slowly approached Malfoy while he scurried around for his fallen belongings.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He stood up, straight, before nodding at me. Just a nod. Not a nod of yes, not a nod of thanks, not a nod of anything but a nod of acknowledgement. Like he acknowledges my presence but not whatever happened seconds ago. Then he just left, with that awful bruised face, arms and body.

I raised an eyebrow. What just happened?

Oh God, I'm late for class!

* * *

*Second Year*

I never really forgot about the questions at the back of my head. In fact, I _tried_ to find answers, but things just kept popping up. I _am _a busy gal who needs to live up to the expectations set up by my lovely mother and father. I did consider asking my family just to get over it, but I figured it would be interesting to find out for myself. It's always fun to surf books from cover to cover. But this time, it's not a book I'm supposed to read.

Now come to think of it, we never even have spoken to each other. That thing last year was hardly considered a conversation. In fact, I never heard him speak (except that incident of course).

"Can anybody tell me what a Sleeping Draught is?" Professor Fraiser asked us in a cheery tone.

I know the answer and I would like to answer, but also curious if anybody else will since it's usually me or a Ravenclaw who raises their hands. But the class is composed of Gryffindor and Slytherins so…

"Anyone?" she said, glancing at me and the other students who were also exchanging glances at each other.

"Very well, I'll call on somebody," she said, "—How about, Mister Malfoy?"

Now that caught my attention.

"The Sleeping Draught," he started as soon as he stood up, "is a potion that can make the consumer fall into a temporary deep sleep," he concluded in a bland tone and sat down.

"Okay," Professor Fraiser clapped her hands, "take 5 points to Slytherin."

So he can talk… That's the first time I heard him talk in class. Silent or shy? He didn't seem to be the shy type with that tone he used to answer.

Conclusion: He speaks! And… I'll figure out the rest later.

* * *

*Third Year (Summer)*

It's summer break and I'm in the living room lazing around with a book and ice cream wherein my mother comes in early from work.

"Hi Mum," I greet, eyes on the book.

"Hi, Rosie," she replied, "And at least look up from the book."

"Sure," I said, still eyes on the book. I could hear her eyes roll.

"Oh, yeah, Mum," I caught her attention, "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Remember when Dad said that I should beat Scorpius Malfoy in every test and not get too friendly with him?"

"Yes, of course," she settled down her bag by the sofa and sat on it, "Why?"

"May I ask why?" Yep, I finally said it. I finally asked. Even though I said that I would figure it out myself… Well, I thought of it.

"Well, you know Ron, he can quite hold a grudge," she started, "You know Draco Malfoy, right?" I nod. "He really hates— no, despises— no, he just can't forgive him for all of what he's done to us in the past and you know what he's done to us. He—"

"Yes," I cut her off from a long ramble, "I know what he did. I've read all about it. But I still don't understand what that has to do with Malfoy."

"Your father passed down his grudge that's all," I raised an eyebrow, "He figured _any spawn of a Malfoy is bad news,_" she badly imitated Dad, "and he wanted you away from him."

"Hmm… Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"I know," she smiled, "but why the sudden interest?"

"Are you implying something?" I accused.

"No, just merely curious."

"Well, I was just merely curious too."

* * *

*Third Year*

I looked at the time, _12:40._

_Lunch would be over the moment I arrived._

I cleaned up my things, placed my Transfiguration essay in my bag, and readied myself to leave the Library. I have been staying here since 10:30 AM doing my assignments right after morning class. I could always skip lunch? Nah, it'll be hard to survive Arithmancy without a meal. I might as well eat in the kitchens.

After passing through a series of corridors and stairs, I arrived and tickled the pear. The painting opened and made my way inside. I was greeted by a house elf the moment I stepped in.

"Hello, Leen" I greeted back and asked, "I missed Lunch today, could you whip up something for me please?"

"Skipping Lunch," she tut-tutted and shook her head, "No, no… But food will be ready, Miss."

"Just call me Rose," I smiled, taking a seat.

"I will, Miss Rose," Leen replied and skipped around to make a meal.

While I was waiting, I chatted with most of the house elves. I usually get into these situations (stay in the library, skip lunch and eat in the kitchens) since my first year. The elves are quite a good company in all those years.

I was occupied by the elves that I didn't notice someone come in. Incidentally, that someone too didn't notice me as a house elf happily greeted him.

"Sku—Skup… pius. Skupius!" the little guy exclaimed in triumph.

That got my attention and so she turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy kneeling down, patting the smallest of the pack's head proudly.

"Good to see you too, Nal," he stood up and his eyes roamed around then stopped at a familiar mane of red hair.

"Uh, hi?" I greeted awkwardly.

"Hello," he replied, but quite ended the conversation.

Just about then, Leen arrived with a meal or in my opinion, a feast fit for one Weasley family.

"Here, Rose, Miss," Leen set the meal down, happily.

"Thank you, but isn't this a bit too much? I might not be able to finish everything."

"This is not much. You need healthy foods, lots and lots," she explained, then saw Malfoy standing by the door, "Hello, Mister Scorpius, Sir. We made lots of food so you can just share with Rose, Miss, Sir," she said a bit forcefully and offered him a seat across mine.

"It's fine, Leen, I'm not hungry," he said, trying to evade a possible awkward situation.

"Pfft. Not hungry, no. You have been eating Lunch here for the past few days. You're not, not hungry," Leen said while preparing plates for both of us, "Come, come eat."

Malfoy sat down hesitantly. Soon, we were eating awkwardly across each other.

Well… I wasn't expecting this.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo… What did you think? It's longer… (By pages anyway, less with words). I don't know what to say (write). ****Reviews are much appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**~QueenoftheDarkMoon04)**


	5. Like I do

**Disclaimer:** /disˈklāmər/Noun: a statement that denies something, especially responsibility. I deny responsibility itself.

* * *

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

*Still Third Year*

This was the fourth time that I am sitting here across Scorpius Malfoy at the Hufflepuff table— well, the equivalent of it. All was awkward with every second. Though my company doesn't seem to experience the fair share of awkwardness I'm feeling as he was busy reading— no, _glaring _at the book he brought. His eyebrows were scrunched and his when-did-that-become-dark-gray eyes were full-out staring at a single word of the opened book.

"What," he snapped, startling me. "Sorry," he said, uncharacteristically, "I didn't mean to snap." He must have had a bad day.

Nod. A nod of reassurance is what I return. I still don't understand how my mind is so talkative and my mouth can't even say something like, 'It's fine.'

He returned to his book and pulled out some parchment, quill, and ink. Hmm. It seems to be an essay. I read mentally, _'Electricity is_ _a current of energy used by __Muggles__ to power most of their technology_. _It is a system of __computer__ networks that are interconnected. Muggles…'_ — _Wait._

"That's not right…" I thought.

"Sorry," he said, cutting me off from my thoughts. He sure is saying 'sorry' a lot these days. "But, did you say something?"

"—What?" _Did I say something?_

"Nevermind…" He said, though one eyebrow was raised, and returned to his essay. '… _Can communicate with each other, see events and pictures from the past that are recorded by a Muggle gadget, produce sounds, and see news through the internet using a gadget that looks like the television.'_

"Electricity can't do all that," I blurted out, instantly standing to point at the mistake. I hate seeing wrong information. "It can only generate power to Muggle appliances so that they can work." Eyebrows raised, he looked at me in confusion. I walked to the other side of the table and scanned the book he was reading. "See," I pointed at the word, "I- Internet. That's the thing you're writing about." _Fascinating, _I sat down beside him and started reading the book that I haven't seen until now. These Muggles are awesome. Airplanes, Televisions— wait, wasn't that the Pelevision? Oh well. Submarines? Rockets? How are they creating all these? Without magic, no less.

Cough. I heard a cough beside me. I settled down the book slowly and looked at the person beside me. "Sorry," I said sheepishly (_What's this? Say 'Sorry' Day?_) and his eyes held amusement, though his face tried to hide it.

"Thanks," he said, taking the book.

"For what?"

"For telling me my mistake,"

_Well, that's a first. _I smiled. I guess some people acknowledge information like I do.

"Oh," I replied, "—Um… You're welcome."

Silence… _ Keep the conversation going, Rose! Maybe this can satisfy your curiosity on this bloke you're supposed to hate, to beat at every test and to not be friendly with._

"Where did you get it?" I asked, referring to the book.

"The library," he simply said, and returned to his task at hand.

Tilting my head to see the title by the side of the book, I read, 'Muggle Terms. I never saw a 'Muggle Terms' in the library. Not that I've searched every nook and cranny of it.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow," I doubt it…" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, that's new, published last 2015, and the library only has old books for references, except if there were new textbooks which would need new references to coordinate with it, but this school didn't change their textbooks since 2010 which would mean that the references from the library would have to be at least published in 2010 or older. " I rambled really fast, "and somebody obviously owns it with the CM written on the first page."

"—It's from a friend."

"Can I borrow it?" I asked, a bit too eager to learn new things.

"I'll ask."

Leen then arrived with our lunch. You would have thought that it should come earlier as this was becoming a daily thing.

**Conclusion to the conversation I had: **I knew from before that he talks. I didn't know that he does it with a rule that says only use 6 words at most.

* * *

2 days. It's been 2 days and I still don't have the book. Surely it wouldn't take 35 hours, 28 minutes, and 42 seconds to borrow a book. I sighed. Oh, and by the way, I'm in the Library, again, glaring at a History of Magic reference book. Why wouldn't I be? My mother's name is Hermione _Jean_ Granger, not _Jane. _Grumbling, I took a small piece of parchment and wrote 'Hermione Jean Granger' in it. I slipped the piece of paper on the page I was glaring at. I thought that it lacked something so I underlined _'Jean' _to emphasize it. Satisfied, I turned to a different page.

"You," I heard somebody suddenly say. I looked up and saw that it was directed at me. A brunette stood before me who I recognized as the girl who I rode the boat with to Hogwarts, holding her hand out to point at me. _Rude._

"Yes?" I asked warily, feeling a bit accused.

"Did you just write in that book?" she asked me with a tone filled with disappointment. Instinctively, I hung my head down like a child who was reprimanded for jumping on the couch.

"No, I—"

"In a library book, no less!" she exclaimed.

"Actually—"

"Library books are meant to be treated with care," she said in a way most people would be annoyed at but I'm not really part of 'most people' so I kind of appreciated what she did. But then, it kind of irritated me that she would think that I would write in a book. "Other people use it too. You can't just place mustaches on pictures because they look funny. Even if the book belongs to you, you can't just go destroying them… "And she continues, as if she rehearsed all this. I can already imagine that she does this all the time and the people she reprimanded would say all those excuses. I smiled. I guess some people care for books like I do.

"—Anyhow," she started, forcing me away from my thoughts, "What you did was unacceptable, so I would like to borrow the book for a minute so I can tidy it up."

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to convince her by words, I calmly gave the book to her and waited as she scanned it. I was a bit curious on how she would react so I paid attention to her actions. It took a while for her to find the page, but when she did, slowly, a hue of crimson red spread throughout her cheeks, almost rivaling with the infamous Weasley blush.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Somehow, I felt bad waiting for her reaction.

"It's fine," I said as I took the book she offered back to me.

"I'm really, really sorry!" she sat down on the chair next to mine and started rambling; "I thought that you did! I just get really annoyed at those who scribble in books. I mean, why would they? If they wouldn't appreciate books, might as well not own them. They don't understand how wonderful books are! Books are keepers of knowledge and imagination…" Her ramble was quite long and I just looked at her, amused. She didn't notice me until she earned a 'shush' from Madam Pince.

"I'm sorry," she said again, quietly, still embarrassed.

"It's fine, really," I assured her. "I understand."

"You do?"

"I'd be annoyed too if I would see portraits with mustaches on the books I'm reading," she smiled at my helpless joke. "I'm Rose Weasley," I introduced, feeling like we would be great friends.

"I know," she said, slightly grinning. "Who wouldn't try to know the person who preferred to swim to Hogwarts rather than ride the boat with us?" I laughed.

"I'm Cassidy. Cassidy Maclaine, but you can call me Cass."

"Oh yeah," I started, "Books here have various spells that prevents students from defacing or stealing them. I have a book that states it. It's called Hogwarts: A History."

"Really?" and we continued chatting and catching up with each other as if regretting that we haven't met earlier.

* * *

Cass left a little while later. She said she'd be late for something. It was lunch by the time she left. What could she be late for? Anyway, I stayed at the Library for a while and lost track of time, as always. I was on my way to the kitchens, again. It was quite becoming a pattern. I preferred eating in the kitchens. You see, I ate lunch in the Great Hall yesterday. It made me realize the elves are far more welcoming. Not that I don't enjoy eating with my family. I just don't enjoy eating silently. Talking during a meal always felt warm. It reminds me of home. I rarely join them though. They still talk during meals, but it's not quite the same. Ugh. This is depressing.

"Weasley," I heard a familiar, yet unknown voice call. I didn't turn. I figured it was probably another Weasley they're calling. I turned around once before and it was embarrassing.

"Weasley!" he called, a bit louder this time. His footsteps indicating that he was running. The corridors were empty as most of them were having lunch so he _could_ be calling for me, but then again… You can never be sure, with the Weasleys making up half the population of Hogwarts.

"Rose!" Now, _that _made me turn around. I saw Scorpius Malfoy skidding to a stop, holding a book in his hands. "Here," he said, handing me the book I asked to borrow.

"Uh… Thanks." I said and he walked away in the same direction I was going to; the kitchens.

I walked behind him, knowing that we are going in the same direction. Silently, he tickled the pear and went inside. I followed. When we arrived, Leen already set the table. Thanking her, we both ate our lunch. He was silent throughout the meal while I was chatting with the house elves. After eating, we said thanks and goodbyes to the house elves and left the kitchens. Just as we were outside, before he could walk away, I asked.

"You're going to Muggle Studies next aren't you?"

He looked at skeptically and nodded.

"Can I go with you? I asked, earning a bewildered expression from Malfoy. "I mean, I'm going there too so I figured I could ask because it'd be weird if you'd feel like I'm following you…" I wandered from whatever I was talking about. What was I talking about again?

He nodded reluctantly. So I walked by his side with a distance silently. Far too silent for my liking. We earned quite a few stares, as some people were going to their own classes but we both ignored it. I hated the deafening silence so I asked.

"Why did you take Muggle Studies, Malfoy?" I asked politely, trying to start a conversation. "You don't seem to be the type."

"What type?" he asked in a stiff manner as if he was infuriated,

"You don't seem to be the type who would take it because it's an easy subject." I explained, wondering why he reacted like that.

"Oh," his shoulder's relaxed, "the other subjects didn't strike me, I suppose."

I noticed that wasn't the whole truth, but I let it go and continued to walk in silence. We arrived in the classroom and he let me go in first. _What a gentleman_, I thought. There, I saw Cass. She was waving at me and offered both of the seats beside her, which was funny. Why would she offer both seats? My question was answered when Malfoy took the seat beside her while I took the other side. I raised an eyebrow at Cass.

"So you've met?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: Well… I'm really, really sorry for updating so slow. I won't place excuses because I don't want to bore you (partly. My main reason is I'm too lazy). Anyhow, my story's nowhere near to progressing. Gah. This writing thing is hard. Forgive me. It's my first, after all. I would love some criticism so I can do better. Actually, I prefer criticism rather than praises. The praises make me smile. Criticisms make me want to do better and prove myself. What's the point of writing if you're just going to suck all the time? ****Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**~QueenoftheDarkMoon04)**


End file.
